ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon 10,000 (Character)
Future Brandon Tennyson, better known as Brandon 10,000, is a character in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, Brandon 10,000 is a well-built with black hair and a beard of the same color. His hair is slicked back and his eyebrows are slightly thick. He wears a green shirt with a white line in the middle extending to the collar which surrounds his neck; the ends of the sleeves are black. He also has a black belt with a dark green center and brown leggings with green lines on them. His boots are black. He also has a more developed version of the Omnitrix, which is bigger and has dark tubes extending more outwards, on his wrist. In Ultimate Hero, Brandon 10,000's doesn't change majorly but his outfit has some modifications. He now wears a black shirt with green lines on it and brown cargo pants with green lines on it as well. His Omnitrix is now a re-calibrated Ultimatrix which is, like the developed Omnitrix, more thicker and has extending DNA tubes. Personality In the Original Series, Brandon 10,000 had a serious personality and acted mean and anti-social towards other people. He became obsessed with working and helping as many people as possible, becoming an effient hero. At some point, he was convinced that he had to lighten up and work with others in order to stop his enemies. Since then, Brandon 10,000 has been more kind-hearted towards others but also acts more muture, as he is an adult now. In Ultimate Hero, Brandon 10,000 is very charismatic and social as well as witty and child-like but still acts grown up when the time calls for it. He is also productive like the alternate Brandon 10,000 but not as strict, in fact, when something doesn't go the way he wants to, he usually let's it go. Powers and Abilities Like his younger self, Brandon 10,000 knows hand to hand combat however, now older, he is more advanced in it, being able to take on enemies in a fight. He also has enhanced inventing skills, being able to invent small gadgets, useful for covert missions and other tasks. Being from the future, he has knowledge on advanced technology, both of Earth and alien origin. Brandon 10,000 wears the Ultimatrix which is now at Master Control, allowing him to transform into any alien he imagines with a single thought and without limitation. Appearances Original Series *Brandon 10,000 (First Appearance) *A Hero's Son Ultimate Hero *A Hero's Future (First Re-Appearance) Specials Trivia *Brandon 10,000 is the second character to have an episode named after him. The first being The Conqueror. *As established in A Hero's Future, there are different versions of Brandon 10,000 based on the decisions of the current version of Brandon. One being from Timeline A (The Original Series Timeline) and another being Timeline B (The Alien Force/Ultimate Hero Timeline). Gallery Brandon 10 - Brandon10000.png|Brandon 10,000 in The Original Series Brandon 10K UH.png|Brandon 10,000 in Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 Category:Characters Category:Characters in Brandon 10 Category:Heroes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Future Self Characters Category:Future Characters Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Males